Always by your Side
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: Okay, ich gebe zu, um das gleich mal vorweg zu schicken, ich weiß nicht genau WIE es geschehen ist, aber es ist passiert. Und das mit so einer Wucht dass es mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Schuhen gekickt hat.


**Summary:** Diese FF spukte mir schon 'ne ganze Weile im Kopf herum und ich habe sie irgendwann mal zu Papier gebracht. Es geht um die Liebesgeschichte von Neville und Hannah. Meine eigene Version wie die beiden letztendlich zueinander gefunden haben. Completeley AU!

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKr's. Wie immer nix meins. Ich mache das alles zum persönlichen Vergnügen und verdiene daran keinen einzigen Cent. ...**MIST!!!^^**

**Always by your Side**

Okay, ich gebe zu, um das gleich mal vorweg zu schicken, ich weiß nicht genau **WIE** es geschehen ist, aber es ist passiert. Und das mit so einer Wucht dass es mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Schuhen gekickt hat.

Es kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass ich nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass es wirklich passieren könnte. Und dann ist es doch geschehen. Und es was das Beste Erlebnis und Gefühl was mir jemals hätte passieren können: Liebe!

Ich habe wirklich nicht mehr daran geglaubt dass ich mich jemals hätte verlieben können.

Und dann ist es doch passiert.

Aber mal von Anfang an, damit ich nicht wieder durcheinander komme.

Meine Hogwarts-zZeit war mehr oder weniger eine Katastrophe! Eher mehr als weniger.

Für viele war ich nur der Trottel vom Dienst der alle Zaubersprüche vergeigt und der Katastrophen wie ein Magnet anzog.

Mein erstes Jahr war die pure Hölle und ich war froh als da raus war.

In dieser Zeit war sie mir nicht wirklich aufgefallen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch nicht wirklich auf sie oder andere geachtet habe. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie da war, und dass es sie gab, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie mir einfach egal.

Wie die meisten anderen auch.

Erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres bekam ich auch mal positive Beachtung.

Dumbledore gab mir 10 Punkte für Gryffindor und somit gewannen wir letztendlich den Hauspokal.

Dann kam das zweite Jahr. Ich war mal wieder ziemlich daneben. Ich konnte mir nichts merken, war wesentlich schlechter in der Schule als man sich das vielleicht vorstellen konnte und auch ansonsten fiel ich durch keine nennenswerten Leistungen positiver Natur auf. Kurzum, es war schrecklich.

Aber etwas gab es da doch.

Zum ersten Mal begegneten wir uns bewusst.

Wir waren sogar alleine. Kein dämlicher Malfoy, kein durchgeknallter Snape, kein nervtötender Macmillan, der an ihr dran klebte wie Bienen am Honig, nur wir zwei.

Es war nur kurz, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, aber damit begann es.

Es war nur ein kurzes "Hallo", aber damit war der erste Schritt getan.

Wir kannten uns nun richtig…irgendwie. Also, zumindest im Ansatz. Na ja, sie wusste meinen Namen.

Das war ja auch schon mal was.

Und es war ein Anfang.

Mein Anfang mit **IHR**.

In den folgenden Monaten begegneten wir uns immer wieder. Aber mehr als ein kurzes "Hallo", oder "Hi", war mit ihr einfach nicht drin.

Na ja, zu meiner eigenen Verteidigung, falls sich jetzt einer fragt warum ich nicht einfach "ran" gegangen bin, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht so weit war und auch noch nicht die Gefühle für sie hatte, so wie ich sie jetzt habe.

Aber jetzt sind sie ja da, die Gefühle meine ich.

Das Schuljahr nahm also seinen, für mich jedenfalls, gewohnten Verlauf. Harry rettete die Schul, und irgendwo auch mal wieder die Welt, Dumbledore war großzügig in der Punkteverteilung und Malfoy hatte am Ende mal wieder nichts zu lachen.

Das hielt ihn aber leider nicht davon ab im nächsten Schuljahr wieder als Arschloch aufzutreten.

Aber ich war's ja schon gewohnt.

So wurde auch dieses Schuljahr nicht viel besser als das letzte.

Aber einen Lichtblick gab es da ja doch noch für mich: **SIE!!!**

Auch wenn wir in unserem 3. Schuljahr genauso wenig (oder auch viel, ich finde ja das ist Auslegungssache) miteinander redeten wie auch schon den beiden Jahren davor, so war es doch aufbauend zu wissen dass sie da war. Zu wissen dass es sie gab. Und zu wissen dass sie mich als eine der wenigen Menschen nicht wie den Trottel behandelte der ich damals nun mal war. Das gab mir Mut.

Zumindest so viel dass ich auch das 3. Schuljahr zum größten Teil heil überstand.

Es endete wie es begann, spektakulär für Harry und seine "Gefährten", unspektakulär für mich.

Ich war ja immer noch ich.

Niemand Besonderes.

Nur der Obertrottel aus Gryffindor der jeden Spruch vergeigt und auch ansonsten von nix 'ne Ahnung hat.

Das einzige Fach in dem ich wirklich super gute Erfolge feiern konnte war Kräuterkunde. Aber das lag mir nun mal schon immer im Blut. Ich bin was dieses Fach angeht wohl ein Naturtalent. Na wenigstens etwas dass ich so halbwegs gut auf die Reihe bekommen habe.

Ich weiß, meine Selbstzweifel waren damals schon ein echtes Problem für mich, aber dagegen konnte ich nichts machen.

Auch in meinem vierten Schuljahr war da noch nicht viel dran zu rütteln.

Daher ist dieses Jahr auch eigentlich kaum erwähnenswert.

Wie gesagt, kaum.

Ein paar Kleinigkeiten wären da dann doch noch zu erwähnen.

In meinem 4. Jahr gab es nicht wie sonst die Quidditch-Spiele, die wir ja alle so lieben.

Nein, Dumbledore hatte das "Trimagische Turnier" stattfinden lassen.

Eigentlich 'ne coole Idee. Aber wie das manchmal so mit coolen Ideen und guten Plänen ist, ging auch hierbei so einiges schief.

Zum einen wäre da der Streit zwischen Harry und seinem besten Freund Ron. Der entstand weil Harry vom Feuerkelch als vierter Teilnehmer ausgespuckt wurde. Daraufhin redeten die zwei längere Zeit kein Wort mehr miteinander. Bis zur 1. Aufgabe in der Harry fast von einem Drachen (einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz) verkohlt und zerstückelt wurde. Danach war das Kriegsbeil dann auch begraben.

Auch die 2. Aufgabe war nicht ganz so, wie sie eigentlich sein sollte. Trotzdem war Harry immer noch einer der Besten.

Ganz nebenbei, ich habe ihm bei der 2. Aufgabe geholfen.

Na ja, bei der 3. Aufgabe schließlich kam es zu einem ungeahnten Zwischenfall und Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts-Champion neben Harry, fand durch Lord Voldemort, der zwischendrin mal wieder auferstanden war, den Tod.

Und wann war nichts mehr wie es war.

Für keinen von uns.

Danach veränderte sich irgendwie alles.

Das Ministerium wollte Voldemorts Rückkehr nicht glauben und verbreitete Lügen über Harry und stellten sowohl ihn als auch Dumbledore als Lügner und Spinner dar. Außerdem bekamen wir zum 1. Mal eine weibliche Lehrerin in Verteidigung.

Aber da diese vom Ministerium was machte sie uns das Leben dementsprechend zur Hölle.

Um doch noch einen vernünftigen Unterricht in Verteidigung zu bekommen, gründeten Harry, Ron und Hermine Dumbledores Armee, kurz die DA.

Ich schloss mich dieser an und zum 1. Mal gelang es mir die Zauber richtig auszuführen.

Das fiel allen auf.

Und auf einmal war ich nicht mehr der Trottel aus Gryffindor der nichts auf die Reihe bekam. Ich war Neville Longbottom.

Ich war endlich ein Jemand.

Leider mussten wir die DA-Treffen abhalten um von Professor Umbridge (der Ministeriumsschlampe) nicht erwischt zu werden. Die hatte nämlich zuvor alle Clubs verbieten lassen. Leider wurden wir von Marietta Edgecombe verraten.

Dumbledore wurde seines Amtes enthoben, durch Umbridge ersetzt und verschwand auf einmal spurlos.

Er tauchte erst im Ministerium wieder auf.

Dort kämpften Harry, Hermine, Ron, seine Schwester Ginny, Luna Lovegood und ich gegen die Todesser und Harry und Dumbledore sogar gegen Voldemort persönlich.

Am Ende starb Harrys Pate Sirius Black und das Ministerium musste einsehen dass sie sowohl Harry als auch Dumbledore Unrecht getan haben. Umbridge wurde entmachtet, Dumbledore wieder als Schulleiter eingesetzt und das Ministerium entschuldigte sich bei den Leuten, bzw. sie lie0en es so aussehen. Eigentlich versuchten sie bloß ihren eigenen Fehler zu vertuschen.

Dennoch wurde der Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge durch Rufus Scrimgeour ersetzt.

Das 6. Schuljahr stand an. Und irgendwie schien trotz der Ereignisse des letzten Jahres immer alles beim Alten zu sein.

Zumindest was es mich betrifft.

Doch in diesem Schuljahr gab es doch eine Sache, die mich wieder an **SIE** denken ließ.

Nur ein kurzes Erlebnis.

Ich traf sie während der Weihnachtsferien.

Es war nur ein kurzes Treffen gewesen. Na ja, vielleicht auch etwas länger. Aber es war länger als bei unserer ersten "längeren" Begegnung.

Ich traf sie einen Abend vor Weihnachten in einem leer stehenden Klassenzimmer.

Sie weinte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ob ich sie ansprechen sollte oder nicht ging ich zu ihr und tat es einfach.

„Was ist los mit dir? Warum weinst du?", fragte ich sie.

„Oh hallo. Es ist nichts.", entgegnete sie.

„Und warum weinst du dann, wenn es nichts ist?", wollte ich wissen.

„I- ich…also…ich denke nicht dass es dich was angeht.", herrschte sie mich an, doch es klang nicht wirklich wütend sondern eher verzweifelt.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich…ich lass dich alleine. Ich dachte nur du könntest einen Freund gebrauchen. Für gewöhnlich weint man nicht ohne Grund. Und meistens aus Traurigkeit. Daher dachte ich…du würdest gerne mal mit jemandem reden.", versuchte ich mich zu erklären.

Den Blick den sie mir danach zuwarf werde ich nie wieder vergessen.

Er war voller Leid, Trauer, Wut, Angst, Hass, Verzweiflung, Unverständnis…Liebe.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was ich tat, nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Nur einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und dann umarmte ich sie.

Ich weiß nicht ob es der Schock war oder ihre Verzweiflung mit der ich sie vorgefunden hatte, jedenfalls fiel sie mir in die Arme und brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus.

So verbrachten wir fast 10 Minuten.

Sie weinte und ich hielt sie im Arm.

„Er…er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Einfach so. Ohne Grund. Er – er meinte dass er noch so weit sei. Ich weiß ja nicht mal wofür. Er sagte nur, dass er noch nicht so weit sei. … Warum hat er mich denn nur verlassen?", schrie sie schließlich.

Ich wusste nichts zu sagen. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen um wen es ging: Ernie Macmillan.

Ich habe nie wirklich gewusst dass die beiden ein Paar waren, aber es gab genügend Vermutungen. Jetzt wusste ich dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

Wohlgemerkt **WAREN!!!**

„Hey Hannah. Wenn Macmillan dich verlassen hat, dann hat er den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Und das wird ihm noch früh genug auffallen. Spätestens wenn du wieder lachen kannst und er noch immer mit schlechter Laune durch die Schule wandert. Wenn er sich scheiße verhält, dann ist er es doch eigentlich gar nicht wert dass du um oder wegen ihm weinst. Dann hatte er dich nie verdient.", sagte ich.

Und ich meinte es ernst.

Ich weiß gar nicht genau wie lange wir in diesem Klassenzimmer waren, aber es muss wenigstens 1 Stunde gewesen sein, denn als ich schließlich im Gryffindor-Turm ankam war es weit nach Mitternacht.

Ich konnte froh sein dass ich von niemandem erwischt wurde aber andererseits, das wäre es mir wert gewesen. **SIE** wäre es mir wert gewesen.

Eigentlich war es doch sehr viel länger als ich dachte.

Das restliche Schuljahr sind wir uns möglichst aus dem Weg gegangen, aber hin und wieder warfen wir uns viel sagende Blicke zu.

Oder sie bedachte mich mit einem kurzen Lächeln das so viel bedeutete wie "Danke".

Ich erwiderte es meist nur mit einem kurzen Nicken oder Zwinkern. Alles natürlich ganz unauffällig.

Ich habe selbstverständlich nie jemandem von dieser Nacht erzählt. Ich habe es immer für mich behalten. Na ja, bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Das 6. Schuljahr nahm dann seinen üblichen Verlauf.

Das Ende jedoch hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Und jeder andere vermutlich auch nicht. Zumindest haben so ziemlich alle extrem schockiert reagiert.

Dumbledore wurde von Snape mit dem Avada niedergestreckt.

Das gab nicht nur mir den Rest. Selbst McGonagall war geschockt. Und auch alle anderen. Auf Dumbledores Beerdigung waren so ziemlich alle geknickt. Auch **SIE**.

Sie war in Begleitung von Macmillan. Die beiden schienen sich also wieder vertragen zu haben.

Ich wollte aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht daran denken. Ich dachte darüber nach wie wohl das nächste Schuljahr werden würde.

Eine Schule ohne Dumbledore, das konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.

Die meisten auch nicht wirklich.

Der Sommer war sehr trostlos. Ich brachte die meiste Zeit am Krankenbett meiner Eltern im St. Mungos zu.

Meine Großmutter machte sie zwar Sorgen um mich, aber an meiner Stimmung änderte sich nicht viel.

In diesem Sommer habe ich sehr viel ans **SIE** gedacht.

Was sie wohl gerade durchmachte? Wie es ihr wohl ging? Ob sie noch immer mit Macmillan ging oder hatte sie sich nun endgültig von ihm getrennt, oder auch umgekehrt?

Einmal träumte ich sogar von ihr.

Es war die Nacht in dem Klassenraum.

Ich sah sie vor mir.

Ihr verheultes Gesicht.

Ihre laufende Nase.

Ihre traurigen, blauen, kristallklaren Augen.

Jede einzelne Tränen.

Ich träumte davon wie ich sie im Arm hielt. Wie ich ihre Tränen trocknete, ihr gut zuredete und ich versicherte dass nicht sie sondern Macmillan der Vollidiot war, weil er zugelassen hatte eine so wundervolle Frau gehen zu lassen.

Ich träumte von ihrer weichen Pfirsichhaut, ihren rosigen Wangen, ihrem Duft, sie roch nach Lavendel und Rosmarin.

Auch dachte ich an ihre zarten Lippen.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss gewesen. Doch jetzt wünschte ich mir, es wäre mehr gewesen.

Viel mehr. Ich hätte sie gerne wieder in meinen Armen gespürt. Ihren Kuss auf meinen Lippen.

Ja, ich vermisste sie wirklich.

Ich habe sogar geweint.

Sie war auch am Ende des Sommers so ziemlich der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt noch einmal zurück nach Hogwarts wollte.

Und spätestens nachdem ich die erste Nacht wieder in meinem Schlafsaal verbracht hatte wusste ich, dass dieses Jahr schrecklich werden würde.

Und wurde es dann auch…größtenteils.

Einmal versuchte ich gemeinsam mit Ginny und Luna das Schwert von Grodric Gryffindor zu stehlen.

Es hat nicht wirklich funktioniert und wir wurden erwischt. Die Strafarbeit sollten wir bei Hagrid ableisten, was im Grunde nichts weiter als zusätzliche Freizeit bedeutete.

Während dieser Zeit konnte ich sogar ein paar Mal lachen.

Warum wir das Schwert stehlen weiß ich gar nicht so genau. Es war Ginnys Idee gewesen. Sie sagte sie hätte ihre Gründe und damit war die Sache für mich erledigt. Weitere Fragen wären eh überflüssig gewesen denn Ginny hatte sich komplett in Schweigen gehüllt, da habe ich es einfach bei unserem Plan belassen und nicht weiter nachgefragt.

Wie gesagt, wir wurden erwischt und mussten unsere Strafen bei Hagrid abarbeiten und ich schaffte es dadurch wenigstens ab und zu mal zu lachen.

Danach gab es eigentlich nur noch 2 wirklich erhellende Erlebnisse in diesem Jahr.

Das eine war die Schlacht um Hogwarts, oder vielmehr der Sieg über Voldemort und die Todesser. Die Schlacht an sich war grauenhaft, aber das Ergebnis ließ über die Verluste fast ein wenig hinwegsehen.

Das andere Erlebnis war diese eine Nacht im Winter.

Ironischerweise genau 1 Jahr nach der ersten "Begegnung" mit **IHR**.

Es war fast wie ein Déja-vu-Erlebnis.

Der gleiche Tag nur ein Jahr später. Dieselbe Nacht wie ein Jahr zuvor. Dasselbe Wetter. Dieselbe Situation.

Sie saß wieder in einem verlassenen Klassenraum und weinte.

Wenn wieder um Macmillan ging, so schwor ich mir, würde ich ihm mit voller Wucht eine rein hauen!

Doch es ging nicht um Macmillan…Jedenfalls nicht nur.

„Hey, bin ich der Einzige, oder kommt mir das hier auch wie ein Déja-vu vor?", fragte ich sie, betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich hatte so ein Gefühl dass sie mich nicht wegschicken würde.

Und das tat sie auch nicht.

„H- hallo. J- ja irgendwie schon. Nur ist das hier ein anderes Klassenzimmer als beim letzten Mal. Und es gibt diesmal noch einen anderen Grund als Ernie warum ich weine.", antwortete sie und konnte dabei sogar wieder ein wenig lächeln.

„Und der wäre…Also der Grund. D- du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen wenn du nicht willst. Wir können auch über das Wetter sprechen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", erwiderte ich.

Auch wenn ich genau wusste wie bescheuert das eigentlich klang.

Aber sie lächelte, und das war mehr als ich erwarten konnte.

Viel mehr.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr, wie damals, und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, welches sie dankend annahm.

„Also das Wetter deprimiert mich. Ehrlich, ich hasse den Winter. Ich bin eher ein Sommer-Typ. Und was deine Frage angeht…nun ja, ich. Ich kann dir vertrauen, das habe ich gemerkt, weil du niemandem von meiner Heul-Attacke im letzten Jahr erzählt hast. Du hättest es tun können, ehrlich. Aber du hast es nicht. Das macht dich zu etwas Besonderem Neville Longbottom.", antwortete sie und bedachte mich dabei immer wieder mit seltsam verstohlenen Blicken, die ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht richtig konnte.

„Na ja, um wieder auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, ich bin einfach nur so fertig was im Augeblick so alles passiert. Da draußen meine ich. Täglich sterben Leute oder werden verletzt weil sie gegen den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser kämpfen. Und wir sitzen hier und können rein gar nichts tun außer darauf zu hoffen dass es eines Tages vielleicht mal besser wird. Das alles macht mich so wütend und gleichzeitig so verzweifelt und traurig weil es da einfach nichts gibt was dafür tun oder etwas daran ändern kann um irgendwas zu verbessern. Das ist so ungerecht und unfair. Und Ernie tut so, als wäre das alles nicht seine Sache. Als wäre es nicht sein Krieg. Er tut so, als ginge ihn dieser ganze Kram überhaupt nichts an. Aber das tut es sehr wohl. Wieso will er denn nicht verstehen dass ihn das sehr wohl etwas angeht?! Es geht uns doch alle etwas an. Ihn, mich, dich, jeden Schüler, jeden Lehrer und sogar viele unschuldige Muggel die sterben müssen weil Du-weißt-schon-wer Spaß daran hat die Menschen zu unterwerfen und sie bis aufs Blut zu foltern. Das ist einfach nicht gerecht. Das ist einfach nicht fair. Aber daran ändern kann ich leider nichts. Wer bin ich denn schon groß? He? Wer bin ich, dass ausgerechnet ich etwas an diesem Krieg, der schon mehr als genug unnötige Opfer gefordert hat, etwas ändern kann= Alles was ich bin, ist töricht genug zu sein, zu glauben das tatsächlich etwas bewegen kann. Aber das stimmt nicht. Hab ich nicht Recht? Ich kann nichts ändern und ich auch nichts bewegen. Ich bin einfach nur ich!", fuhr sie fort und ihre tiefe Verzweiflung brach nun endgültig aus ihr heraus.

Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich jemals einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch erleben würde. Jedenfalls nicht von **IHR** und das auch nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Aber es passierte.

Auch wenn das komisch klingt und vielleicht sogar ein wenig schockierend, aber ich war froh dass sie so dachte. Nicht weil sie deswegen so fertig war und nun wieder in meinen Armen lag, was durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, nein, ich war niemals ein Sadist. Ich war froh, dass Luna, Ginny und ich nicht die Einzigen waren, denen es so ging. Die so fühlten.

Wir waren nicht die Einzigen die sich innerlich zerrissen fühlten aufgrund ihrer Hilflosigkeit.

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an meinen Körper.

Sie weinte noch immer und ich war hilfloser als jemals zuvor.

Ich zog sie noch etwas fester an mich und umarmte sie.

Ruhig redete ich auf sie ein.

„Hannah, es ist okay. Es ist okay dass du so fühlst und so denkst. Es ist völlig in Ordnung. Du bist nicht die Einzige hier die so fühlt und denkt. Mir geht es doch ganz genau so. Weißt du, vor 2 Jahren, als wir noch alle in der DA waren, da habe ich zum 1. Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl gehabt dass ich alles schaffen und erreichen kann was ich mir vornehme. Das ich wirklich stark und mutig bin. Und dass es nichts auf dieser Welt gibt, dass mir dieses Gefühl zunichte machen könnte. Und doch passierte es dann. Aber trotzdem habe ich meine neu gewonnene Stärke bewahrt. Zumindest mehr als ich dachte dass ich es jemals schaffen könnte. Und trotzdem fühle ich mich genauso elend und hilflos wie du. Und Hannah, wir sind nicht die Einzigen hier die so fühlen und denken. Es geht noch vielen anderen so. Vielleicht können sie es nicht alle so zeigen, aber ich wette dass mehr als die Hälfte aller Schüler hier sich genauso fühlen. Vielleicht gilt das nicht unbedingt für die Slytherins, aber mit Sicherheit für viele andere aus den anderen Häusern. Hannah, du bist nicht alleine mit diesen Gefühlen. Mir geht es genauso. Ich fühle mich leer, zerrissen und hilflos. Ich wei0 einfach nicht was tun soll. Ein paar meiner Freunde sind da draußen und ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, ich wei0 nicht wie es ihnen geht, was sie gerate tun oder ob sie überhaupt noch leben. Und ich bin hier. Immer noch hier. Und ich kann nichts tun. Rein gar nichts. Und das deprimiert mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Aber trotzdem bleibe ich stark. Weißt du wieso? Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte wenn die Gedanken mich so auffressen würden dass sie mich zerstören. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Krieg und meine Wut über meine Hilflosigkeit und die Tatsache dass ich rein gar nichts an dieser Situation ändern kann, jeden Tag aufs Neue meine Gedanken und auch meinen Tagesablauf beherrscht. Und nur weil manche Menschen, Ernie eingeschlossen, nicht jeden Tag ihre Gefühle oder ähnliche Reaktionen dazu zeigen, hei0t das nicht automatisch dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Jeder denkt doch darüber nach was in der Welt geschieht wenn gerade ein Krieg tobt. Nur denkt man nicht jeden Tag darüber nach, man lebt einfach weiter. Und das muss man auch, sonst zerbricht man irgendwann daran. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.", erklärte ich ihr.

Sie sah mich immer noch mit ihren traurigen Augen an. Aber jetzt war da noch etwas anderes.

Ich sah Verständnis und Akzeptanz in ihren Augen. Und einen Glanz, den ich noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen habe. Sowohl bei ihr als auch noch nie zuvor bei irgendwem anders.

Aber auch ein wenig Ratlosigkeit.

„Welche Erfahrung meinst du?", fragte sie schließlich.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es ihr sagen sollte aber ich hatte das Gefühl, sie war die Einzige die sich wirklich für mich interessierte.

„Ich meinte meine Eltern. Sie wurden damals ganz schrecklich gefoltert. Das war als ich noch ganz klein war. Seitdem liegen sie im St. Mungos. Sie leben zwar noch, aber sie haben keine Ahnung wer ich bin oder sie. Und es tut mir immer so verdammt weh sie zu besuchen. Immer wenn ich in ihre Gesichter blicke erkenne ich nur meine Eltern wie sie mal vor langer Zeit waren, nicht aber wer sie heute sind.

Und sie erkennen mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Und ich bin ihr Sohn. Manchmal wünschte ich sie wären tot und nicht in diesem Zustand. Ich wei0 dieser Gedanke ist schrecklich, aber wenn ich in Mum's oder Dad's Augen sehe, dann denke ich, dass es besser wäre wenn sie für immer geschlossen wären und nicht endlos vor sich hin vegetierend ohne auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Es tut einfach viel zu weh. Sie so zu sehen schmerzt mich wesentlich mehr als wenn sie sterben würden und ich wüsste dass ihre Seelen endlich Frieden gefunden haben. Denn das ist das Einzige was ich mir für sie wünsche. Dass sie nicht mehr leiden müssen. Die Hoffnung dass sie vielleicht eines Tages wieder normal werden habe ich schon vor langer Zeit begraben. Jetzt will ich nur noch dass sie ihren Frieden finden. Für immer.", erklärte ich.

Ihre Augen hatten sich mit immer mehr Tränen gefüllt und sie weinte jetzt mehr denn je zuvor.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst.", wisperte sie.

„W- wie- wieso hast du nie jemandem etwas davon erzählt?", wollte sie wissen,

„Weil ich nicht bemitleidet werden will. Es ist eine Sache keine Eltern zu haben weil sie gestorben sind, oder ermordet wurden wie die von Harry, was natürlich schlimm ist, und man deshalb alleine ist. Es ist aber eine völlig andere Sache keine Eltern zu haben weil sie nicht in der Lage sind sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern weil sie auf den geistigen Stand eines Säuglings gefoltert wurden. Das ist viel schlimmer weil man zwar weiß dass man Eltern hat, aber diese nicht einmal ihr Kind erkennen. Meine Eltern haben beide keine Ahnung dass ich ihr Sohn bin, geschweige denn dass sie überhaupt einen Sohn haben. Und deshalb weiß es auch so gut wie niemand. Ich will kein Mitleid. Von niemandem,", erwiderte ich.

„Ich bemitleide dich nicht Neville", sagte sie und ich sah die tiefe Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen, „ich bewundere dich viel mehr."

Das verwirrte mich.

„D- du bewunderst mich? W- wieso?", fragte ich und wirkte dabei so verwirrt als stünde ich unter einem Schockzauber.

„Du bist kein bemitleidenswerter Mensch, sondern einer der mutigsten Menschen die ich jemals getroffen habe. Ich meine, du hast so eine schwere Bürde zu tragen mit dem was du und deine Eltern durchgemacht haben und was du jetzt mit ihnen durchmachst oder auch wegen ihnen, ist ein Schicksal das ich wirklich niemandem wünsche. Und du meisterst es so gut. Und du gibst nicht auf. Du machst weiter, kämpfst weiter. Viele andere hätten in dieser Situation längst aufgegeben. Du aber nicht. Du hast weiter gemacht, weiter gekämpft. Du hast nie aufgehört zu hoffen und zu glauben. Und das macht dich stark. Das macht dich zu einem mutigen Mann. Das macht dich zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Denn das sind all die Dinge und Besonderheiten die einen wahren und echten Helden ausmachen. Und du bist ein Held. Ein Held wird nicht daran gemessen wie stark er ist, oder wie viele Heldentaten er begangen hat, sondern vie viel Stärke er nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für andere aufgebracht hat. Und du, Neville Longbottom, du hast in deinem Leben schon mehr Stärke bewiesen als eine ganze Bataillon Krieger in einem ganzen Krieg. Denn nicht an so einem Schicksal zu zerbrechen ist stärker als jede andere Heldentat. Das ist wahre Größe. Und das bewundere ich wirklich an dir Neville. Ehrlich, du hast mir wirklich Mut gemacht. Du hast mich daran erinnert nicht aufzugeben. Auch wenn wir gerade alle eine schwere Zeit durchmachen. Du machst mir Mut. Du gibst mir Hoffnung. Danke Neville. Für alles. Danke.", gab sie zurück.

Ich glaube, ich war geschockt.

Mein Selbstwertgefühl stieg in diesem Moment bis in ein anderes Universum.

Ich hatte mich nie als starke Person gesehen, weil ich all das ertragen habe. Und für sie war ich ein Held.

Das überforderte mich doch ein wenig.

Ich verlor meinen Halt und fiel beinahe vornüber vom Tisch, doch sie hielt mich zurück und zog mich wieder nach oben und noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich ran.

Verwirrt und auch ein wenig desillusioniert blickte ich in ihre Augen. Die Tränen waren fast vollständig verschwunden. Zurück war nur der seltsame Glanz geblieben.

Und dann ganz plötzlich und unerwartet…küsste sie mich.

Doch es war nicht so ein Kuss wie jener, den ich ihr ein Jahr zuvor gegeben hatte.

Dieser war anders gewesen. Ganz anders.

Er fühlte sich viel besser an als der Letzte.

Er war wie in meinem Traum.

Länger.

Intensiver.

Romantischer.

Und sehr viel besser.

Ich wünschte mir er würde nie enden.

Sie zog mich immer mehr zu sich ran, während ihr Körper sich langsam auf dem Tisch niederließ. Ihre Hände streiften durch mein Haar und über meinen Rücken.

Manche würden jetzt vielleicht denken dass es sehr romantisch war, wie wir da so lagen, und irgendwo war es das auch, aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch äußerst unbequem und schmerzend.

Also verlagerten wir das Ganze kurzerhand auf den Boden. Das war zwar nicht viel bequemer als der Tisch, aber dafür hatten wir mehr Platz.

Ich konnte ihre Wärme spüren. Jeden einzelnen Atemzug den sie tat.

Ich spürte wie sie ihren Körper immer enger an den meinen presste.

Ich konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen fühlen, jede Faser ihrer Haut kam mir plötzlich wie hochempfindliches Glas vor das jederzeit zerspringen könnte.

Sie lächelte mich an, bedeckte mein Gesicht und meinen Hals mit winzigen Küssen und Berührungen und ließ ihre Hände erneut über meinen Rücken streifen. Das brachte mir eine Gänsehaut ein, gleichzeitig lief mir auch ein wohlig warmer Schauer über den Rücken und ließ die Kälte mit einem Mal verschwinden.

Ohne dass ich auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte auch nur in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren, streifte sie mein T-Shirt von meinem Körper und übersäte auch diesen mit ihren Küssen und sanften Berührungen.

Noch vor 1 Jahr wäre ich vermutlich vor Angst geflüchtet, einfach weil ich überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt hätte was ich tun sollte. Aber nun, in diesem Moment, da war mir einfach alles egal und ich wollte nur noch sie.

Und im Gegensatz zu mir schien sie auch ganz genau zu wissen was sie da tat. Oder sie war verdammt gut im improvisieren.

Ich tat einfach so, als wäre dies nicht mein 1. Mal sondern schon mein Gott weiß wie vieltes.

Ich knöpfte langsam ihre Bluse auf, während sie mit meinem Gürtel und meiner Hose beschäftigt war.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir auch in diesem Moment nicht sicher was ich da eigentlich tat, oder ob es richtig war.

Aber ihr schien das vollkommen egal zu sein. Entweder benutzte sie mich als Trostpflaster um endgültig über Macmillan hinweg zu kommen oder es war ihr in diesem Augenblick völlig egal mit wem sie da gerade im Begriff war zu schlafen.

All diese Fragen ignorierte ich einfach und ließ sie ungefragt im Raum stehen.

Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf ihre weichen, rosigen Lippen. Sie warfen mir ein zärtliches Lächeln zu, während meine Hände, wenn auch etwas ungeschickt, ihren BH öffneten und ihn vorsichtig von ihrem Körper streifte.

Wie schon gesagt, für mich war es das 1. Mal und ich war unsicher und stellte mich daher auch ziemlich unbeholfen an. Sie dagegen war etwas schneller und brauchte nicht mal eine halbe Minute um mich sowohl von meiner Hose als auch von meinen Shorts zu befreien.

Ich sah die Erregung in ihren Augen, und auch an mir selbst. Und ab diesem Moment schaltete sich mein Verstand komplett aus.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ich ihr den Rock aus und entfernte ihren Slip.

Ihre Erregung war noch deutlicher als zuvor. Meine Fingerspitzen umkreisten ihre rosigen Brustwarzen die sich auf der Stelle verhärteten.

Meine Lippen bedachten ihren ganzen Körper mit Küssen und Liebkosungen.

Ich hörte wie sie leise meinen Namen sagte und dabei immer wieder aufstöhnte und seufzte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es noch weiter hinaus zu zögern war mir einfach nicht mehr möglich.

Ich versank in ihr. Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Das beste Gefühl aller Zeiten. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Körper und versenkte ihre Zunge in meinem Mund während sie sich ein wenig aufsetzte und mir so noch mehr Zutritt in ihr Innerstes verschaffte.

Immer wieder verfielen wir in wilde, leidenschaftliche Knutschereien. Wir pressten unsere Körper so eng aneinander dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier dazwischen gepasst hätte.

Meine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und schneller. Ihre Hüften kreisten rhythmisch um meine Leisten und trieben mich zu immer schnelleren und ekstatischeren Stößen an.

„Hör nicht auf! Bitte…hör nicht auf!", flüsterte sie.

Es war schon mehr ein Flehen als eine Bitte.

Ich war wie in einem Rausch.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören, bekam gar nicht genug davon, vor ihr.

Ihren Berührungen, ihren Küssen, ihren Bewegungen.

Einfach von allem.

Immer wieder küssten und berührten wir uns. Und jedes Mal wurde es besser, wilder leidenschaftlicher.

Bis wir es beide nicht mehr aushielten und uns die Wucht des Orgasmus' vollends übermannte.

Unsere Schreie hallten im Raum wieder.

War er vorher noch eiskalt und trostlos war er nun erfüllt von Liebe, Leidenschaft und der Hitze unserer Körper.

Wie zwei Verliebte blickten wir uns an.

Ich zog sie mir hoch und hielt sie in meinen Armen.

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und doch stark.

Das war der Moment, indem ich ihr wirklich verfiel.

Ich war zwar schon vorher verliebt in sie, aber jetzt war es mehr als "Verliebtheit", es war Liebe.

Echte, ehrliche und wahre Liebe.

Doch ich war noch zu ängstlich um ihr dies zu gestehen.

Stattdessen zog ich sie noch ein wenig näher an mich heran und presste ihren verschwitzten, nackten Körper an meinen.

Ich wollte sie am Liebsten nie wieder los- oder gehen lassen.

„Ich bin bei dir Hannah. Egal was auch passiert. Wie auch immer die Zukunft auch aussehen mag. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite. Für immer und ewig wenn du willst. Und wenn du mich lässt.", sagte ich stattdessen zu ihr.

Es war offensichtlich genau das Richtige. Genau das was sie hören wollte. Denn sie wandte ihre Kopf wieder in meine Richtung und küsste mich.

Und wir taten es wieder.

Und wieder. Die ganze Nacht.

Erst am nächsten Morgen, es war eigentlich noch dunkel draußen, verließen wir den Raum.

Wir verloren lange Zeit kein Wort über diese Nacht, aber die Art und Weise wie wir danach miteinander umgingen und uns berührten, wenn wir uns über den Weg liefen, sprach Bände.

Dennoch erzählten wir nie jemandem von dieser Nacht, Denn sie gehörte nur uns allein.

Das restliche Schuljahr verlief ziemlich langweilig und ereignislos.

Bis zur zweiten Schlacht um Hogwarts. In dieser Nacht beendete Harry den Krieg, besiegte Voldemort und rettete die Welt.

Ich habe Voldemorts Schlange halbiert. Nur um das mal zu erwähnen.

Alles war plötzlich in Ordnung.

Nur nicht für mich…noch nicht.

Nun, da alles vorbei wollte ich Hannah endlich sagen, was ich für sie empfand.

Aber wie so oft im Leben kam natürlich wieder alles ganz anders und sie war diejenige die mir ihre Gefühle und Liebe zuerst gestand.

Schon irgendwie komisch. Aber an diesem Tag kamen zusammen.

Also, so richtig.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da zogen wir sogar zusammen.

Hannah übernahm nach ein paar Jahren Arbeit dort, den "Tropfenden Kessel".

Und ich wurde schließlich Lehrer in Hogwarts. Für Kräuterkunde, natürlich. In was denn auch sonst.

An unserem 8. Jahrestag machte ich ihr dann einen Heiratsantrag und sie hat angenommen. Nach nur 3 Monaten haben wir dann geheiratet.

Falls sich jetzt jemand fragt, warum ich das alles aufgeschrieben habe, obwohl vieles davon privat ist und eigentlich niemanden etwas angeht?!

Tja, das passiert wenn man seiner Frau das schönste Hochzeitstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten versprochen hat und sie sich von dir die Liebesgeschichte ihrer Beziehung wünscht.

Dass Luna das Ganze dann vervielfältigt hat, kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Aber wenigstens weiß jetzt jeder was ich für meine Frau empfinde.

Ich werde sie immer lieben.

Und ich bin immer an ihrer Seite. Egal was auch passiert.

Ich liebe dich Hannah. Für immer.

**Ende**

Mein Respekt an alle die so lange durchgehalten habe!!!  
Ihr kriegt einen Keks!!!  
Wem's gefallen hat, oder auch nicht, oder sich mir mitteilen will, unten ist ein kleiner Knopf.  
Über eine Review freue ich mich immer.  
Danke Luna =)


End file.
